Certain types of printing systems are adapted for printing images on large-scale substrates, such as for museum displays, billboards, sails, bus boards, banners, and the like. The substrate can be a web or mesh-like material. In some of these systems, the web is fed along its length into the printing system. A carriage which holds a set of print heads scans across the width of the web while the print heads deposit ink as the web moves.
In many systems, a web guide directs the web through the printing system. The web guides generally include multiple sections coupled together. Some of these sections can be heated to condition the web prior to printing and to dry off the ink solvents after the image is printed. Furthermore, the systems are usually provided with a mechanism which keeps the web under tension to prevent it from wrinkling or bunching up.